bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Ghost
Hi everyone. Today, I will be reviewing the episode: Pups Save a Ghost. Enjoy. The episode starts with Rubble on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We see the moon, and hear Rubble sleeping. Suddenly, we hear a "Hoo" and Rubble hears it too. He runs out of his Pup house with his sleeping mask on. Rubble trips on a toy soccer ball, and goes rolling into a hole. Rubble wakes up with his sleeping mask on his forehead, and asks "Hey, where'd this hole come from?" He hears the "hoo" again, and he sees that it's Little Hootie. Rubble laughs then says "Haha. I mean, I knew that wasn't a ghost". Suddenly, he hears the swing, and when he looks over at the swing, a "ghost" is seen swinging on the swing. The ghost goes "Ah, hu, ah, hu," as it swings, and Rubble exclaims "But THAT'S a ghost!" before running into his Pup house. Little Hootie goes "hoot" and flies away, giving us a side view of the ghost. Review: Nice introduction to this episode. A ghost, hmmmm? Interesting. And from that side view, it looks like this ghost is a bed sheet ghost. Yes! My favorite kind of ghost! This episode has me excited. Anyways, continuing... The next day, the pups all take turns jumping over a pile of cushions. Chase jumps and he makes it. Marshall goes next, but as he runs, Marshall trips over a toy boat and into the cushions. A flower cushion ends up on Marshall's head, he shakes it off, saying "I'm good. Well, not good at jumping, but, you know what I mean". Everyone laughs and Rocky backs up saying it's his turn, but he falls into a hole. Marshall asks where Rocky went, but Rocky pokes his head out and asks Rubble if he dug the hole. Rubble says he didn't and that he fell in the same hole too until he saw something, but Rubble stutters. Rocky asks "heard the what?" and Rubble replies "Oh nothing. Just Little Hootie ... I guess." Ryder comes out and asks the pups "What's up?" Rocky explains that things aren't so great, and that someone has been digging holes and leaving toys all over. Ryder suggests that "Maybe some wild animal was prowling around last night?" But then Rubble exclaims "Or some wild ghost!" Hearing about a ghost spooks the pups, and Ryder says "It's definitely a mystery". Rubble replies by saying "Well I heard something last night! And it looked PRETTY ghosty to me!" Review: Another good scene. Now everyone knows that Rubble saw a ghost. Very nice. Continuing... We see it is nighttime again, and hear Rubble sleeping. Suddenly, he wakes up to a noise and realizes it "Sounds like Pup Pup Boogie? In the middle of the night?!" Rubble runs inside The Lookout to investigate. Rubble goes into The Lookout, (we see the Pup Pup Boogie game on) and he says "Okay you Pup Pup Boogie monster you. Come out!" We see for a second a 'ghostly' figure walk outside, exiting The Lookout, then when Ruble goes up to the glass door, we see the white "ghost" walk by and around to the pup houses. Ruble is spooked and yells "Ahhh! Ghost!" before jumping backward into Ryder's arms. Ryder say "It's okay Rubble. It's just me!" before putting Rubble down on the ground. Rubble apologizes, then replies "But I just saw a white thing, floating outside. And hear someone playing Pup Pup Boogie!" Ryder thinks that "Maybe someone forgot to turn off the game". Then Rubble looks around, sees some treats and says "But that bag of puppy treats wasn't out when I went to bed. It's definitely a ghost!" Rubble hides behind Ryder, Ryder giggles and says "We'll figure it out Rubble. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder slides the side of his Pup Pad over, pushes the red button in the center, and says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Review: Okay so far so good. But I do have two issues; Rubble, you did not see the ghost "floating outside", you saw it walk by the glass door while you were watching it. If it was "floating", it would have been in the air! My second issue is Ryder. Why is he giggling when he can clearly see Rubble is concerned and scared about there being a ghost? Ryder isn't taking this "ghost" situation seriously at all! And he SHOULD since he's the leader! Anyways, continuing... The pups tags glow and beep, and the pups slowly get up saying in a sleepy voice "Ryder needs us". We get a close up of Marshall coming out of his Pup house, but he stops in front of the toys on the ground. He asks "Hey! Who left all the toys out?!" The pups head for the elevator, Rocky accidentally runs unto a skateboard and skates into the dog bowls, sending them into the air. Marshall comes over and says "Rocky, shush" until the dog bowls land on Marshall's head, piled on top of each other. Marshall then ends up on the skateboard and into the elevator as the bowls fall down and everyone giggles. Marshall says "I said shush" and after the elevator goes up, the pups get into their Pup Pack uniforms, jump out of the elevator (after reaching the top floor and the doors open), and get into their respective positions. Chase says "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder clicks the button on his Pup Pad, so the TV screen shows the situation. Ryder explains, that "Strange things are happening at The Lookout, pups. Someone's been digging holes, leaving out toys, playing games all night, and swiping treats!" The pups are not happy to hear this, and Marshall even comments with "Not the cookies!" Ryder explains that "Rubble thinks it might be a ghost. So, we'll need to set up a trap to figure it out". Ryder then assigns Chase to use his night vision goggles to find out what's going on, and Rocky to help set up a trap. After the two pups say their catchphrases, everyone yawns and Ryder says that "The rest of you good pups can go back to bed. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The pups howl as Ryder runs to the metal pole and slides down it, while Chase and Rocky slide down the slide to their rigs, and the three meet each other in the backyard. Review: Okay, first, why did Marshall tell the pups to "shush"? Marshall, unless you pups are being very loud, and you have neighbors, there is no reason to say "shush"! That was just pointless! However, i liked Marshall's reaction of "Not the cookies!" That was funny! Also, why did Ryder not take the ghost situation seriously again?! Seriously, this is absurd! Anyways, continuing... Ryder tells Chase to find a hiding spot "to keep an eye on the backyard" and Chase goes to hide in the bushes, so he can look around. However, his tail is sticking out of the bushes and is visible. Rocky smiles and says "Hi Chase. Good hiding spot!" Chase pokes his head out of the bushes and groans saying "Why do I always forget the tail?" Ryder giggles and tells suggests that Rocky and him set up the trap. Once they are done, Rocky explains that a cookie goes on a pressure pump, and if anyone tries to take it, a bell will ring, and the air nosel (hanging over a tree branch) will blow a sheet (in which the white sheet us also hanging on a tree branch next to the air nosel) onto the intruder, catching them. "Unless it's a ghost!" Rocky adds, but Ryder explains that "Ghosts normally don't eat dog treats". Rocky nods saying "You're right. Unless it's a dog ghost!" Ryder giggles until he uses his Pup pad to check in on Chase. Chase uses his night vision goggles and says that everything is normal. Ryder says that "I'll go check on the other pups". Chase then gets out his suction cups on his paw boots to climb a tree to get a better look. Chase sees something following Ryder, and after Chase gets out his zip-line, he zip lines down, knocks into Rubble, who knocks into Ryder, causing Ryder to trip, step on the pressure pump on the ghost trap, and the air nosel blows the sheet off of the tree branch, and onto Ryder! Review: Okay. I liked the Chase's tail part of this scene and the rest of it was alright. Also, for anyone who spotted Marshall not being in his pup house when Ryder walked by, good eye. Not even i saw that! Speaking of that, why didn't Ryder see that Marshall was missing? I mean, he was right next to his pup house, but wasn't even looking in the pup house! Also, why did the sheet look oval shaped when it fell on Ryder's head? That is weird. Shouldn't the sheet be more round when it fell on Ryder? Anyways, continuing... We see the sheet fall onto Ryder, and after it does, Rocky exclaims "Ahhh! I caught the ghost!" Rubble gets scared and screams "A ghost? Ahhhhhhh!" Chase then says "A ghost" followed by Rocky saying "Really?" tilting his head. Ryder (who is now under the sheet from the ghost trap) stays still and replies "Pups, no. It's me! Ryder!" Rubble misunderstands, saying "Oh no! The ghost got Ryder!" Ryder gets out of the sheet and explains "No Rubble. The ghost didn't get me. The trap did!" Chase apologies, say he saw something following Ryder, and Rubble says that it was him. Ryder says "That's okay. You were both trying to help!" as he goes to put the sheet back on the ghost trap. Chase and Rubble laugh, and Chase says "Guess we should keep looking?" and Rubble says "Yeah!" just as we see the ghost walk behind them and into The Lookout. They hear the Pup Pup Boogie game again, and Rubble says "Hear that?! It's the Pup Pup Boogie monster!" Ryder says "I better check this out!" as Chase, Rocky, and Rubble all whine. We see them go into the room where Pup Pup Boogie is, and we see a ghost - like icon as one of the players. Rubble gasps and says "It WAS a ghost!" Ryder replies, saying "It IS kind-of a mystery. I need all paws on deck!" Ryder gets out his Pup Pad and after clicking the button, he says "Skye, Zuma, Marshall, meet me in the backyard!" Review: Okay, I definitely have some issues here. First, how does the sheet go from being an oval shape to round shaped when it's on Ryder's head? That makes no sense. Second, why did Rocky say he caught the ghost, then questioned it after he had already told the pups?! Rocky, did you catch the ghost, or are you mistaking Ryder under the sheet as the ghost? Which is it? Third, why did Ryder not struggle when he was under the sheet? Most kids shows that have a character stuck under a bed sheet, usually have them struggle to get out. Ryder doesn't, which I find weird. Also, did anyone notice how the sheet didn't even go to the ground when it was on top of Ryder? I feel like the show makes Ryder's hair super puffy, so it stays up all the time unless it's wet with water. Wow, they couldn't even do that when the weight if a bed sheet would be heavier than hair? NONSENSE! ABSOLUTE NONSENSE! Fourth, in the rest of the episode, Rubble or any of the other characters don't mention why Rubble was following Ryder, making the whole scene make no sense at all, let alone, pointless. And Fifth, there is no way the ghost could wonder into The Lookout, play Pup Pup Boogie for a few seconds, and then leave that quickly! Anyways, continuing... We see Skye and Zuma walk out towards Ryder yawning. Ryder apologizes, saying "Sorry to wake up, AGAIN pups. But I need you all... Hey, where's Marshall?" Seeing that Marshall is not with them, Rubble asks "Did the ghost get him?!" The other pups gasp, but Ryder insists "He's probably still asleep. Let's check his Pup house". The group head to Marshall's pup house, until Skye sees something and exclaims "Ryder! Look!" Everyone stops and looks as Rubble says "The ghost?" Everyone gasps, seeing the ghost walk next to them. However, as the ghost continues to walk in a "ghostly" way, it trips over the leg of Marshall's stuffed teddy bear, and falls over. We see the white bed sheet float down, revealing Marshall as he gets up from the ground, sleepwalking. Zuma says "That's not a ghost! It's Marshall!" Skye tries to get Marshall's attention by calling out "Hello? Earth to Marshall!" But Marshall does not hear her and continues to sleepwalk onto a skateboard. Rocky asks where Marshall is going as Marshall rides away on the skateboard. Ryder replies "Uh, pups, it looks like Marshall's sleepwalking. And now he's sleep skateboarding! That's not good! Chase, let's go!" Ryder and Chase then get into their rigs and drive off after Marshall. Rubble comments to Zuma how "He can't skate that well when he's awake!" and they laugh. Review: Okay, again, I definitely have some issues. First, Ryder, why didn't you check Marshall's pup house before, when you told Chase earlier that you were going to check on the other pups?! I mean, come on! Ryder just contradicted what he did earlier! Second, why did Rubble say "The ghost" like it was a question? Ah, Rubble, weren't YOU the one making such a big deal about the ghost?! Because since you were, there was no reason to say "The ghost" like a question. That was just pointless! Third, there is no way the ghost could have tripped on the Teddy Bear's leg. Now, if it tripped on the whole stuffed animal, yes, that could happen. But just the leg part? No. Not possible. Fourth, from the time Marshall is sleep skateboarding to the scenes that follow, is where the episode REALLY goes down hill! Fifth, why did Rubble say the Marshall "can't skate that we'll when he's awake"? We already saw that earlier! Anyways, continuing... Ryder and Chase are able to catch up to Marshall, and Ryder tries to wake up the pup by saying "Marshall, it's Ryder! Wake up!" Marshall doesn't wake up, and Ryder suggests that Chase should try his Zip line. Chase does as instructed, and it works, until the suction part of the line comes off of Marshall's pup pack, and lands on Chase's nose. Seeing Marshall heading towards a dock, Ryder calls Zuma for help, but as Zuma approaches the dock on his hovercraft, he says "No worries, I'm right here!" Suddenly, Marshall sleep skateboard off the dock and onto a surfboard nearby. Marshall sleep surfboards around the bay as Zuma exclaims "Whoa! Awesome moves!" However, Marshall sleep surfboards onto the back of a whale, while Zuma drives on his hovercraft to save his friend. A seagull however flies close to Marshall and cries out, waking up Marshall. Marshall's a d says "Haha. I was having this silly dream, that I was... Surfing on a whale?! Whoa!" Marshall ends up getting surprised by his whale surfing, and surfs backwards, off the whale and on the bay, away from Zuma. Zuma calls out his boey, which Marshall jumps on. Zuma comments saying "Don't worry Marshall. You're save, sound, and awake!" Marshall is slightly confused by this, but thanks Zuma nevertheless. As they get on shire, Marshall bounces of the boey and into the sand, getting his whole body covered in sand. He sees Ryder and Chase saying "Hi Ryder. Chase? What's up?" Ryder replies saying "We figure out who the Pup Pup Boogie monster is". Marshall shakes the sand off of him and asks "Who?" Ryder points at Marshal, and says "You. You've been sleepwalking!" Marshall is surprised, saying "Sleepwalking? No wonder my kegs are so tired in the morning!" Then Ryder reminds him "Don't worry Marshall. Whenever a PAW Patrol pup is in trouble, the just have to yelp,..." "Or snore!" Chase and Zuma add. "...For help!" Ryder finishes saying. Review: Alright, I got a lot of issues with these scenes. First, how did Zuma even know that he would be needed for the rescue if Ryder DIDN'T even CALL him?! Second, I HIGHLY DOUBT that a surfing pup would be able to surf on a whale, and that the surfboard would not get noticed by the whale. That is not possible! Third, WHY do the characters keep calling the ghost "the Pup Pup Boogie monster"? Which IS IT?! A ghost, or a Pup Pup Boogie monster?! MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!! Fourth, if Marshall's legs were "tired in the morning", we would be seeing him either walking like his legs are made if Jello, struggle to stand up, or do something clumsy. Have we EVER seen that? Mostly, no. Fifth (this is the biggest issue I have with these scenes), WHAT do ANY of these last few scenes, (from when Marshall was sleep skateboarding to getting rescued and waking up on the beach) have ANYTHING to do with a GHOST or HALLOWEEN?! NOTHING! ABSOLUTEY NOTHING! I find this VERY upsetting because this episode was advertised as a Halloween episode. Speaking of which, did anyone notice how the only time the characters thought Marshall was a ghost was when he was sleepwalking under the bed sheet, and he didn't look like a ghost at all when he got rescued? Yes, Marshall may have been mistaken for a ghost, so by saving Marshall, they saved the ghost, but COME ON! The episode content contradicts the title of the episode itself! Wow. That is just unbelievable! Anyways, continuing... Back at The Lookout, the pups are tired, and Ryder tells them "Alright pups. Time to go to bed ... And STAY there!" Suddenly, they hear snoring, and Ryder wonders "Did Rubble find more ghosts?" Ryder and Marshall walk over to the ghost trap, where we see something under the sheet. Marshall gets scared saying "There IS a ghost!" Ryder responds with "Or a Rubble, caught in a ghost trap!" before raking off the sheet. Sure enough, Rubble is eating saying "I found the last double, liver chip cookies! Yummy!" Rubble finishes eating the cookie as everyone laughs. We see a screen shot of Rubble's face and the episode ends. Review: Alright, this last scene was okay. But for this episode, I give it 2 stars and a 2/10 rating. This episode, by far, has got to be one of the WORST bed sheet ghost episodes I have ever seen!!! From Ryder not taking the ghost situation seriously, treating it like a joke AND saying the mystery was "kind-of a mystery", Rubble being the only pup who was decently scared on the ghost, the bed sheet part of the ghost glowing and not glowing (with no explanation), characters acting out of character, the other pups not getting super scared of the ghost OR taking the situation seriously, scenes or quotes that made NO sense AT ALL or were COMPLETE UNNECESSARY! and a second half of the episode that had ABSOLUTEY NOTHING to do with the theme of the episode, this was AWFUL!!! But you want to know another reason why this episode REALLY got me upset? I will tell you; They NEVER even explained WHERE the bed sheet CAME FROM or HOW Marshall got stuck under the bed sheet as he was sleepwalking! We only saw the pups get scared of the ghost, and who the ghost was. THAT'S ALL! They literally took out half of the equation for what makes a bed sheet ghost plot (Halloween episode or not) work! Think of it like this; if you have 2 × 2 × 2 × 2 = _ what is the answer? 16! But imagine if the math equation was _ × _ × 2 × 2 = _ and you had a young kid who did not know how to work out the equation to find the missing numbers, but they answered the equation anyways (based on their current knowledge) and got 4 as the answer? Well, they were wrong. The answer is 16, but why didn't the kid get the wrong answer? Because the first half of the math equation was taken out, and the child does not know how to find the missing numbers for that equation! All they know is 2 × 2 = 4. The problem I just demonstrated, is the EXACT SAME PROBLEM WITH THE EPISODE! When you are doing a plot as simply, but detailed, as a bed sheet ghost, you HAVE to get all the parts of the "ghost" plot right, or one or two mistakes or unknown details can throw the whole plot off course! Those points are; 1. Where the bed sheet comes from, 2. How did the character get stuck under the bed sheet to look like a ghost (unless done on purpose), 3. The character's buddies think their friend is a ghost because they are covered in the bed sheet, and the buddies get scared, and 4. Somehow, once the bed sheet is taken or pulled off, the character is revealed, showing who the "ghost" really was under the bed sheet. What did we get?! ONLY parts 3 and 4 for this episode. Honestly, I write about bed sheet ghosts all the time, and I use these exact "parts" to make sure that everything in my stories makes sense. The fact that they couldn't even follow the "basic" plot points for how to "properly" make a bed sheet ghost plot, really makes me furious and roll my eyes! Needless to say, I did not like this episode. But if you did like this episode, (for whatever reason) then I am perfectly fine with that. Thank you for reading this review. Feel free to leave a comment about this review, and have a good day! Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Pirate Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Cabin